


Ending Scene

by baekyeolangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolangst/pseuds/baekyeolangst
Summary: As an actor, Chanyeol was taught to mask the truth with lies to appeal to the public in a positive light.Ultimately, he knows that it depends on himself to decide if one day, he could break character and reveal his secrets to the world.





	Ending Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have seen a "snippet" of this fic that I tweeted. I was planning to just write a short tweetfic on this, but you know how I am. These days, I feel like I've been writing too many tweetfics, and I really want to start writing actual fics again. This might be a good way for me to start again. Enjoy reading the gay and lesbian content, mwah!

처음이야 내가

_ (For the first time, I…) _

드디어 내가

_ (Finally, I…) _

사랑에 난 빠져 버렸어

_ (I fell in love.) _

** Breaking Character **

** _ i. _ **

“I thought my life would just be filled with violence and murder…”

Chanyeol’s voice cracks just on time. A stifled laugh threatens to jump out of his mouth when he turns his seat to face the woman staring back at him with glistening eyes, clasping onto the paper in her hand tightly. He takes a quick glance around the massive room, and how crowded it is, but no one dares to make a sound as they focus on him, anticipating his next line. Deciding not to waste time, he swallows the lump lodged in his throat and speaks again.

“But then you came into my life… and now it is only filled with you.”

The people watching them start to gasp and coo when Chanyeol recites his final line with a sad smile. Just as they think he’s finished, Chanyeol leans in quickly and presses a surprise kiss on the woman’s cheek, pulling back with a sheepish grin. He doesn’t need the script for that.

“Stop doing that in front of other people,” his wife grumbles when the practice scene ends. There’s a knowing smile on her face when she playfully pushes his head away.

“But they love it when I do that,” he whines, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. He turns away from her to face the other actors. “You guys love that, don’t you?”

“Absolutely!” they cheer. Even the film director looks extremely pleased, almost swooned by the real-life couple’s interactions.

“Your chemistry,” the second lead actress says, clapping her hands slowly as she stares at them in disbelief. “It’s out of this world… You made the scene seem so natural.”

“That’s because it’s true—my life is only filled with her,” he pinches her nose when she scrunches his face in a grimace. “Isn’t that right, Joohyun?”

She doesn’t answer him, but the way she leans into his touch makes their audience sigh dreamily.

“This is exactly why I decided to cast them for this movie,” the film director leans against his chair with his arms crossed. “I knew they would do a good job.”

Chanyeol laughs. “It’s only the script reading, we haven’t even started filming yet… But we’ll be sure to work hard for this movie and put our best efforts to bring our respective characters to life.”

“I know you two will,” the older man nods. “I’ve worked with you two before, I know that you will never disappoint me. Chanyeol manages to portray the main character so skilfully, and Irene... Irene is just… wow.”

“Director Kim, you’re drooling,” a staff, standing in the corner of the meeting room, giggles.

“R-Right, sorry,” he straightens up and lets out a nervous chuckle. Chanyeol and his wife look at each other with raised brows. “...That’s the end of our script reading session for this scene. We’ll begin filming next week, so please get as much rest as you can.”

The casts and staffs clap their hands as they stand and bow to one another. Almost every single one of them approaches Chanyeol and Joohyun with gushing compliments, expressing their excitement to be working with the well-known married couple. Joohyun thanks them with a kind smile as her hand slithers around his arm, subtly pulling him back when he chats with them for too long.

Joohyun sighs in relief when they finally make their way to the car. “That was exhausting…”

“I know,” he hops onto the backseat, resting his head on her lap. “Did you see the way Director Kim stared at you?”

“God, he was asking for a kick in the crotch,” his wife grunts with clenched fists. “And the fact that he tried to flirt with me in front of you before the script reading session started… I can’t stand that old geezer.”

“I’ll punch him if he tries to do anything to you,” Chanyeol assures.

“I’ll punch him myself.”

“We’ll punch him together,” he chuckles. “You wanna have dinner together tonight?”

Joohyun starts to play with his hair, slender fingers tangled in the curls of his brown locks. She shakes her head guiltily. “Can’t. Got a date.”

“A date or a hook-up?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, lifting his head off her lap as he turns towards the window.

“Aww, is my husband feeling a little jealous?” She teases, sliding to the seat next to him and holds onto his shoulder. “Come on, I can find you a date too.”

He sends her a glare, shrugging her hand away. “If the media sees me with another man somewhere in Itaewon, they’d have a field day. But whenever they see you with some random girl, they think it’s just two girls going shopping together…”

“Don’t be sad,” she pouts. “You can have your own date at home! Like a candlelight dinner, or… put on a Netflix series and chill—”

“I am not letting random strangers into our house for a one night stand,” he begins to nag. “Haven't you seen the news about that one obsessed fan putting hidden cameras in her favorite idol's house?”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he whips his phone out of his pocket, searching for the news article on that particular incident. “He said that she seemed like a normal girl so he brought her over to his place after their date… Turns out she’s crazy.”

“Poor guy,” she mutters, trying to take a peek of Chanyeol’s phone. “What would people see if they put hidden cameras in our house anyway? Nothing inappropriate goes on in our place. They’d just see you putting on my make up…” 

Her manager, Junmyeon bursts out laughing in the driver’s seat, glancing at him through the rear-view mirror. “That’s true, Chanyeol.”

“Shut up, Joohyun,” he grumbles, face flushed red. “They won’t see anything inappropriate but they’d hear you farting out something poisonous like you did that last time—”

“Hey,” she interrupts him, not even slightly affected by his sharp retort. Her eyebrows deeply furrowed as she points to the most recent article. “Look, another couple broke up.”

** BREAKING: ACTOR ZHANG YIXING AND ACTRESS JUNG SOOJUNG ANNOUNCE DIVORCE **

** After one and a half year of marriage, Zhang Yixing has officially filed for a divorce from fellow acting partner, Jung Soojung. The ‘Unpredictable Love’ couple revealed that they have been living separately for six months due to countless ‘misunderstandings’ in their marriage. **

** Earlier today, Jung Soojung has posted a short announcement regarding the sudden divorce on her Instagram page, announcing their divorce to her fans. **

** “Hello. This is Jung Soojung. **

** I’m terribly sorry to announce that Zhang Yixing and I will be getting divorced. It was a mutual agreement between the two of us and there is no one to be blamed. **

** Thank you for the fans who have been supporting us endlessly.**”** **

** Netizens have also expressed their sadness on this matter. **

** [+1184, -739] Not a surprise. Getting married after only five months of dating? Big mistake kkkkk **

** [+1443, -189] Love is dead... They were so cute in their drama, Unpredictable Love... **

** [+241, -586] They don’t even seem sad about it. Their relationship was obviously a publicity stunt. **

** [+1920, -301] First, it was XX couple and now it’s this couple… Park Chanyeol and Bae Joohyun are the last one standing. **

** [+952, -370] NO!!!! I WAS ROOTING FOR THEM!!!! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO BREAK UP!!!!! **

** [+1578, -228] Unpredictable Love??? Unpredictable Divorce kkkkkk **

** [+2937, -224] If Chanyeol and Irene ever break up, I will never believe in love ever again… **

** Article Written By: Oh Sehun **

** Posted: August 1st, 2019 **

Chanyeol lets out a dry laugh upon seeing his name on the article. It’s not the first time that the netizens have dragged him and his wife into a news article about a random couple. That’s just what they have to face as the nation's most beloved couple — adored by everyone, to the point where the people of the public believes that the existence of love solely depends on Chanyeol and Joohyun’s relationship.

“They’re talking about us again,” he tells her. “These people really can’t give us a break, huh? Putting the pressure on us like this.”

“It’s good that they’re rooting for us so much. They’ll never be disappointed,” she pushes his curls away from his forehead, kissing the spot just above his eyebrow. “Because we’ll never break up.”

He stares at his wife with heavy adoration, nodding. “Never.”

At the age of 27, Chanyeol had never expected himself to settle down so quickly — to an actress, especially. Even his parents were pleasantly surprised when Chanyeol went back to his hometown one day, Joohyun’s hand held firmly in his, and announced that he’d wanted to get married to her. Looking back, it was one of the best decisions that Chanyeol has ever made. 

Despite it being platonic, their love for each other is something that Chanyeol cherishes wholeheartedly. His wife keeps him grounded, safe and well-fed, considering the fact that she treats him like her younger brother. Chanyeol receives a lot of helpful acting tips and advices from her too — that’s a plus. They rarely fight, but when they do, Joohyun will always be the first one to put her guard down and apologize. It isn’t such a wonder that the entire nation supports their relationship — they complement each other really well.

When they had revealed their relationship to the media a few years ago, almost everyone reacted positively, congratulating them endlessly on their respective social media accounts and sending gifts to their agency. 

Almost everyone was questioning the same thing.

_ How did you two meet? _

For him, that was a rather simple question to answer.

The married couple first saw each other at the set of his first drama, back when Chanyeol was just starting out as a rookie actor, portraying an insignificant waiter in a few episodes of a drama that Joohyun was the leading actress in. Unlike the leading actor in that particular drama, Bae Joohyun was extremely kind and polite, greeting everyone with a warm smile when she first arrived at the filming location. Although he was only a minor character back then, she managed to make him feel as if he was a part of the important casts — always encouraging him to eat at the leading roles’ table when it was time for their lunch, or coaxing Chanyeol to join them when they go out to drink after filming ends.

There’s also another question that was a little bit more difficult for him to answer.

_ How did you two fall in love? _

His wife, however, loves this question. Whenever it comes up during an interview, or even when they’re just casually talking to the other actors at award shows, Joohyun would always be the first one to answer.

She’d tilt her head back with a soft laugh, feigning embarrassment as she holds Chanyeol’s hand for everyone to see, and a well-orchestrated lie begins.

_ “We got to know each other during the filming of Seoul Vanity,”  _ she’d sigh, staring up at him as the others cooed at the sight of the lovely couple. _“I was the main character, and he was a minor character, but his handsome smile grabbed my full attention…”_

_ “And we fell in love at first sight,”  _ Chanyeol would join in their elaborated web of deceit. _“Seeing her with the leading actor, I was extremely jealous. Slowly, I persuaded her to give me a chance… A chance to love her the way she deserves to be loved.”_

Their storytelling would tend to end with Joohyun covering her mouth to stifle a sob, and Chanyeol pulling her into his embrace. And to their relief, those people fall for it every single time.

Technically, it wasn’t an exaggerated lie — they did meet during the filming of a drama, and Chanyeol’s smile _did_ attract her attention, but only because he had something in his teeth when he gave her a big grin. 

The most important thing that they excluded in their love story was that Chanyeol didn’t see her fooling around with the leading actor. Instead, after the filming session for the drama’s final episode, Chanyeol was making his way to the restroom when he saw Joohyun leaning against the wall of a dark alley, kissing another woman. 

He wasn’t an experienced actor back then — if he was, he would’ve just left the two women alone, opting on minding his own business. That’s just how the acting industry works, everyone had their own secrets that they can’t reveal to the public eye, as it could possibly ruin their career. But Chanyeol was far from experienced, and was too young to have kept his calm. He dropped his phone to the ground, pointing to the two women who pulled away when they heard him stuttering.

He clearly remembers how loudly Joohyun cursed, pushing the other woman away before she grabbed his hand and yanked him to a place far from the filming location.

_ “You saw, didn’t you?” _ she asked with a stern look in her eyes.

Chanyeol was tempted to shake his head and deny her accusation, but she was already a big star back then — what if she knew he was lying and threatened to ruin his career? 

In the end, he nodded hesitantly. _“I did…”_

His eyes widened in surprise when she crouched on the ground in front of him with her head in her hands, breaking into a sob. He kneeled down, worried, patting her shoulder as he called out for her.

_ “Please don’t tell anyone about this,”  _ she croaked, almost close to weeping. _“Please, it could ruin me in a heartbeat. Not just my career, but it would affect my family, too. Please…” _

_ “I won’t, I won’t, _ ” he spluttered, panicking when he saw the tears welled in her eyes. _“I promise, I won’t.”_

_ “How can I be sure that you’re not lying?”  _ she sniffled adorably, wiping her tears with her palms.

He looked at her, hesitating for a split second before he decided to take the risk and trust her with his own secret.

_ “I… I’m gay,”  _ he replied, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears for her. _“I’m gay, so I understand.”_

She stared at him, surprised, but before she could come up with words, a clicking sound came from the bushes across them. Chanyeol turned around and spotted a man hiding behind the bush, camera held in his hands.

Chanyeol scrambled to stand up and run towards the reporter, but Joohyun clasped his hand in hers, forcing him to face her once more.

_ “Chanyeol…”  _ she exhaled shakily, _“Do you trust me?”_

—

The first thing that greets him when he opens his eyes is Junmyeon’s staring back at him, lying on his stomach with his legs dangling in the air like a lovesick teenager. A startled curse slips out of Chanyeol’s mouth as he sits up swiftly, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his pyjamas. “What the hell, Junmyeon!”

“Good morning,” the older man gives him a wink. “Did you have a nightmare? You were frowning in your sleep.”

“No,” he spits out, getting out of the bed to stand and stretch. “I was frowning because I could sense that there was a lunatic watching me sleep.”

Junmyeon laughs. He grabs a mug of hot coffee from the bedside table and hands it to the actor with a nod. “I don’t know what would happen if I’m not here to wake you up every morning. We have to get moving already. Filming starts in four hours.”

Chanyeol takes a sip of the coffee with an exaggerated sigh of pleasure, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head — a typical reaction that Junmyeon’s coffee gets each time Chanyeol gulps it down. Junmyeon was somehow right; without him, Chanyeol would’ve probably missed dozens of appointments, filming sessions and interviews. Joohyun was lucky enough to get a guy like him as her manager, always so punctual and understanding. Not to mention, he makes great coffee.

“Where’s that useless manager of mine?” Chanyeol asks with a bored look. “Did he even try to wake me up?”

“He’s eating breakfast with Joohyun in front of the TV,” the man replies, pointing to his bedroom door. “He didn’t even bother stepping his foot in here.”

“And my agency still pays him?” he snorts sarcastically, making his way out of the room.

Junmyeon gives him a simple shrug. “At least he cooked breakfast.”

Chanyeol places the coffee mug onto the dining table, glaring at his own manager who’s too busy catching up with the latest drama on the television to even notice him. He hops onto the couch unceremoniously, tugging onto his manager’s leg as he demands for attention.

“Kyungsoo,” he whines. “Why can’t you be more like Junmyeon? Look at him, he was the one who woke me up and he even made me coffee.”

His manager lifts the remote control towards the television and clicks pause before he pays attention to the grown man latching onto his leg. “I make you coffee too, sometimes.”

“No, you don’t,” he pokes his tongue out. “You just buy them from the vending machine at the lobby. You think I don’t know that?”

“It’s not my job to make you coffee, I’m not your personal assistant,” Kyungsoo mutters, taking a short glance to the woman sitting beside him. “…Or your gay wife.”

“You’re my manager!” he exclaims, yanking onto Kyungsoo’s leg a bit harsher than before. “You won’t even give me attention...”

“Sorry, Nam Joohyuk’s scene is on,” Kyungsoo nods towards the television. “Quit bothering me and take a shower already. We’re late for your movie filming. Do you know how long it takes to dress you two up as assassins? It’s gonna take the stylists like two hours to get you two ready.”

“And it’s gonna take an extra hour for the hairstylist to deal with your hair,” Junmyeon snickers loudly, ruffling the man’s curls. He tosses a towel onto Chanyeol’s lap. “Go and get ready, hot shot.”

Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo one final scowl before he stomps to the bathroom, muttering strings of curses under his breath about his manager. 

Throughout the entire drive to the filming location, Chanyeol puts on a sour face, looking outside the window of the passenger seat as he pretends not to listen to Joohyun and Kyungsoo continuing to watch the drama on the actress’ phone. Junmyeon glances at him slightly and smiles, reaching his hand out to pinch on the actor’s cheek.

“Don’t look so upset,” his wife’s manager tells him, eyes focused on the road. “You don’t want the other casts of the movie to think you’re an arrogant actor, do you?”

“…No,” Chanyeol eventually answers, sliding down his seat. “Someday, I’m gonna fire Kyungsoo and hire you as my manager.”

“Over my dead body,” Joohyun kicks the back of his seat, snorting. “Junmyeon loves me.”

Chanyeol turns over and glares at her. “I wasn’t talking to you, idiot. Go and watch your drama with Kyungsoo for all I care.”

“You really need to cover up your jealousy a little,” Kyungsoo quips from the backseat. “How are you going to get a boyfriend with that kind of attitude?”

“I don’t want a boyfriend,” he huffs, confident. “I’m focusing on my career.”

“Yeah, right,” Joohyun cackles loudly. Sometimes he wishes that the media could see how hideous she gets when she’s laughing at him in that way. “You complain about not having a boyfriend like three times a day.”

Chanyeol spins his whole body around in the seat that’s a little too small for his figure. He jabs his finger on his wife’s forehead, pushing her back. “That’s because you keep on showing off about your dates to me!”

“Chanyeol, sit down,” Junmyeon groans. “If we get into an accident before we reach the filming site, I’m gonna quit my job and not tolerate any of you anymore.”

The actor grunts as he sits properly again, crossing his arms. He ignores Joohyun and Kyungsoo despite their constant babbling to capture his attention again. He loves his wife, and he loves his manager too, but when they’re too attached at the hip like this, it’s better for him not to tolerate them, or else he might go insane.

When they arrive, Chanyeol unbuckles his seatbelt and inhales sharply. He gets out of the car and opens the door to the backseat quickly, holding onto his wife’s hand as they begin their façade. The film director welcomes them with wide open arms, as if Chanyeol and Joohyun would ever get near him. “There’s our lovely couple!”

“Sorry for being late,” Joohyun apologizes with a pretty smile. “We’re looking forward to having some fun today.”

“We will, we will,” the director laughs wholeheartedly.

Chanyeol leans closer to his wife and whispers in her ear. “What’s so funny?”

“I have no idea,” she mutters back, grimacing slightly before she puts on a bright smile again.

“Filming for action movies are always fun,” the old man winks. “Car explosion scenes are my favorite so far.”

When the tabloids released an article about Park Chanyeol and Bae Joohyun filming for an upcoming action movie, the media practically blew up, although most of the comments that they received were positive. Their fans are more than excited to be watching a movie with the nation’s most beloved couple portraying as two assassins who were assigned to kill each other, but ends up falling in love with one another. 

Chanyeol chuckled lowly when he first read the script. It was a rather cheesy storyline, but his agency wouldn’t stop convincing him how good it would be for his image as an actor, and as Bae Joohyun’s husband. Still, he figured that it wouldn’t be that bad to star in an action movie, after being in so many romantic comedies.

Not wanting to converse with the perverted film director for too long, the married couple makes their way to the staffs who greet them with coos, squealing at how adorable they look together. One of the staff approaches Joohyun in a rush, bringing another woman with her.

“This is your stuntwoman,” the staff tells her as the stunt actress gives them a wave, smiling. “We’ve already prepared her for the first scene. You’ll be styled exactly like her, so I hope you two will get along well.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” the stunt says, voice velvety as she reaches out to shake Joohyun’s hand. “I’m Seulgi. It’s a pleasure to be working with you.”

Chanyeol watches their interaction with a knowing smirk, subtly covering his mouth with the back of his hand to hide his laugh as he sees the look on Joohyun’s face.

“It’s…” Joohyun croaks as her eyes scan the stunt actress from head to toe. She doesn’t even try to be discreet about it. “It’s a pleasure to be working with you too.”

“Hey, I’m Chanyeol,” he interrupts them, pushing his wife with his hips slightly as he takes the stunt’s hand. “I’m the husband.”

“Of course, the famous actor,” Seulgi chuckles softly. “I’m a big fan of your dramas. I really can’t wait to be working with the two of you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” he grins, nudging Joohyun’s side with his elbow. “Right, babe?”

Joohyun sends him a quick glare before distancing herself from him. She touches the stuntwoman’s shoulder gently. “Let’s not waste time. Can you lead me to my dressing room, Seulgi?”

The actor shakes his head with a smile, watching as the two women walk out of his sight. He can practically see Joohyun’s instant attraction towards the stuntwoman, although he knows that she won’t do anything about it — not after what happened a few years ago, when Chanyeol had caught her kissing a random girl. 

He understands how she feels.

They were better off hooking up with strangers that they talk to on anonymous dating apps, masquerading themselves just to have a one night stand than actually getting to know people and dating them… or worse, falling in love with those people.

That kind of life is just not for people like Chanyeol and Joohyun. They’ve accepted the harsh reality that they might never get to experience actual romance, and not fabricated ones.

Another staff comes up to him and brings him to his own dressing room, rambling on and on about how excited she is to see him act as an assassin. He gives her a charming smile just as he enters his dressing room, rolling his eyes in annoyance when he finally closes the door on her.

“It’s only the first day of shooting and I’m already tired,” he mumbles to himself quietly, leaning against the door.

“Oh, you’re finally here!” a man exclaims, holding up a hair straightener in his hand as he grasps onto Chanyeol’s arm and brings him to his chair. “We’re running a little short on time and I was told that you have extremely curly hair, so we have to work on it immediately.”

The man doesn’t even give Chanyeol time to speak as he marvels over Chanyeol’s large curls, bouncing it on his palms. The actor splutters, glaring at the stranger through the large mirror in front of him.

“Hey!” he yells. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m your stylist,” the man tilts his head, blinking, fingers still tangled in Chanyeol’s hair. “I’m preparing you for the first scene.”

“I don’t care if you’re my stylist — you can’t just drag me over here and pull on my hair,” he scolds with furrowed brows. “That’s so rude.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude,” the stylist smiles sheepishly. He reaches over to the nearest electrical socket and plugs the hair straightener in. “It’s just that I have to get you ready in an hour, or else we’ll get yelled at by the film director.”

Chanyeol stares at the stylist’s look of guilt on the mirror before he sighs in defeat and nods. “Okay, fine… Just don’t do that again.”

“I won’t,” the man says. He cards his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair carefully, squinting his eyes as he straightens it.

“Are you my hairstylist too?” Chanyeol asks curiously as he watches the man straightening his hair skilfully, quiet as he focuses on his task. “Usually I get two stylists, for my wardrobe and my hair…”

“I’m in charge of everything,” the man replies calmly. “Your wardrobe, your hair, your make up. I’ll do a good job, no worries.”

“Are they running on a low budget for this movie or something?” he mumbles bitterly, shifting in his seat. “Hiring just one stylist for me…”

“I’m pretty sure they prepared four different stylists for your wife,” his stylist chuckles.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in disbelief, his mouth gaping. “Seriously?”

“Yes, but don’t look too upset,” the man lifts the hair straightener, leaning to the front as he grins. “You’ll look just fine under my care.”

“I hope so,” the actor quips playfully. “But the way you’re taking your sweet time doing my hair, I honestly feel like it’s gonna take us half a day just to get me ready.”

His stylist raises a brow. “Would you like me to go faster and burn your hair in the process?”

Chanyeol stiffens in his seat, shaking his head slowly. “No…”

The man looks at him a little bit longer before he laughs gently and continues to work on the actor’s hair. Eventually, once he was done, the stylist turns Chanyeol’s chair to face him and stoops down slightly. The actor looks up at him and swallows. He was about to ask the stylist what he was doing when the man starts to dab his face with a small amount of foundation.

“You look really tense,” his stylist notes. Chanyeol can’t help but notice the way his starry eyes droop when he frowns. “Are you nervous about the movie?”

“Not really,” Chanyeol answers honestly. After being in the acting industry for so long, he no longer feels his heart racing each time he prepares to step in front of the camera and act while dozens of people are watching him. “I’m just…”

The stylist stops patting his face with the beauty blender, pulling back to look at him. “Just…?”

“It’s just that—” he pauses. “I’ve never had a male stylist before.”

Truthfully, Chanyeol doesn’t mind when female stylists touch his face and play with his hair. He barely even flinched when they undressed him on days where they were in a rush to change his outfits for the next scene. But the thought of him having to strip in front of this… admittedly attractive man sooner or later makes him fidget uncomfortably in his chair.

“…Oh,” the man mumbles. “You have nothing to worry about, though. Male stylists work just as hard.”

“T-That’s not what I—” Chanyeol splutters before he grumbles quietly. “Nevermind.”

His stylist stays silent as he fills Chanyeol’s eyebrow, cradling the actor’s chin to tilt his face up in a gentle manner. Chanyeol holds his breath unintentionally when the man gets too close for comfort, but he doesn’t seem even slightly affected by their lack of distance. _He’s a stylist after all,_ Chanyeol reminds himself. He must’ve been used to doing this already.

“Hey,” the actor says suddenly, straightening his posture. “I just realized that I still don’t know your name.”

The stylist stops for a while. “Oh, that’s true. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”

Chanyeol waits patiently, anticipating the man’s name. “Well…?”

“It’s Byun Baekhyun,” the man finally replies. He lets go of Chanyeol’s face and the eyebrow pencil to clasp the actor’s hand, shaking it firmly as he flashes a bright smile. “I hope we can get along well all throughout this shooting.”

At the sight of the stylist’s eyes crinkling when he grins, Chanyeol smiles back, a bit more genuinely this time, as he nods.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 5K words for the first chapter... I think we're doing pretty good for now. For now.  
Also, I think that the reason I chose to write tweetfics over fics on actual fic sites is because with tweetfics, I get reactions from my readers per tweet. That's what I love the most about it.
> 
> Comments and reactions are very important to me, so if you could, please do drop a comment here, or mention me on Twitter (@loeystudios) or even drop a comment on my Curiouscat if you want to remain anonymous.
> 
> Till we meet again soon for the 2nd chapter!


End file.
